A cor da seda
by Lally Y K
Summary: Sumário: Ser um Shinma é viver fadado a se esconder de um guardião. Ser guardião é esconderse de si mesmo. Mas um pedaço de seda tem o poder de mudar o caminho. PARA KIKIS E NARU! SPOILER EPISÓDIO 26!


Disclaimer: Não gosto desses negócios, mas já que o mundo é de burocracia... Não, Vampire Princess Miyu não me pertence e é uma pena. Iria fazer desenhos épicos sobre tão lindo anime.

_**Para Kikis e Naru. Minhas cobaias, amigas e confidentes que tanto estimo. Já que as duas conhecem Vampire Princess Miyu, um pequeno mimo para vocês, pois faz tempo que não dedico nada à companheiras tão maravilhosas e admiráveis.**_

**A cor da seda**

"_Miyu... Seu pai deixou algum dinheiro... Disse para que eu lhe comprasse um quimono... Você quer um vermelho ou um branco?"_

"_É algo que ouvi a muito tempo atrás... O vermelho é para os prisioneiros e o branco para os mortos..."_

"**Chisato... Aqui você poderá ser criança para sempre." A garota soltou a esfera branca ao pé de uma árvore seca e suspirou. Não estava surpresa de não estar sozinha naquele momento, no mundo paralelo onde escondia seus maiores temores. E onde alimentava suas remotas esperanças.**

**Aquele confronto fora diferente. Relembrar do passado não era uma experiência prazerosa, tampouco, deixava o mínimo resquício de nostalgia em sua mente. Era atormentada pelos próprios fantasmas e não sabia exatamente o que queria agora.**

**Em um flash de insanidade, quase um desespero, viu a divisão das águas e sentiu na língua o gosto amargo de uma alma humana. Aquele desgraçado a fizera experimentar quando jovem... E sua 'amiga' aproveitara-se de suas lembranças para destruir o equilíbrio precário que mantinha entre suas emoções e seus anseios. **

**Não sabia ao certo se podia culpar Chisato pelo ocorrido. O feitiço do 'chaveiro da amizade' fora bastante eficaz para uma Guardiã experiente como ela. Não que de vez em quando não sentisse uma energia sinistra rondá-la... Mas, era tão sutil quanto o vento no início do outono que se negara a investigar a fundo sobre isso.**

**Foi uma falha irreparável.**

**E naquele instante, quando não sabia onde terminava a razão e começava seu coração, escolheu mais uma vez o quimono vermelho. Era prisioneira de seu destino e escrava de sua morte. **

**Não tinha o direito de desistir nem o privilégio de lutar. Era um paradoxo. Uma contradição. E uma dor imensa e profunda.**

**Ainda assim, entre seus maiores receios, aquele que ocupava o topo da lista era a quem confiava até mesmo sua própria vida: Larva. **

**No contexto de Mestre e Servo, ele era perfeito. Nunca deixou a desejar em suas obrigações de protegê-la, auxiliá-la nos combates corporais ou mesmo consolá-la. Não era sua tarefa ser seu _amigo_ ou mesmo _confidente_, mas esse detalhe passava-se desapercebido. **

**O complicado vinha na relação de Shinma e Guardiã. Seu sangue despertou aos 13 anos, quando ocorreu todo o incidente da praia e provara do sangue de Larva. Sua função era matá-la. Entretanto, ao provar da essência dela e deixar que ela mesma repetisse o ato, quebraram uma regra silenciosa entre as gerações milenares dos seres das trevas.**

**Pássaros e Guardiões nunca poderiam se cruzar, senão para a sua própria destruição. **

**No momento, não parecia importante. O tempo parou, as ondas não tinham som, o mar não possuía movimento e as cores restringiam-se à escala de cinza e escarlate. Sangue. Olhos vermelhos e vívidos. Âmbar surgiu entre as trevas no despertar de um dom maldito, mas logo as nuances rubras tingiam os orbes dourados. Misturados. **

**Não era o que chamavam de tradicional. Simplesmente, uma união além da compreensão humana – ora, seres limitados não poderiam entender a profundidade de um elo – e também demoníaca. O mais intrigante era sentir a harmonia dos sentimentos pelo fluxo constante em suas veias. **

**Sabia que ele sentiu seu sangue ferver. Cárcere de si mesma. E a mesma sensação de calor invadiu seu corpo em um delicioso torpor quando a 'aceitação' de seu destino enviou-lhe a resposta que ele precisava ouvir. Ou tocar. Ou sentir... Que seja.**

**Miyu** **suspirou novamente. Deixou os pés pequenos flutuarem entre as árvores e fitou o céu distorcido e sem nuvens com ar pensativo. Chegou ao abismo e sentou-se graciosamente na pedra que ali estava. De lá, podia ver nuances do mundo dos humanos e mais abaixo, na profundidade da queda, via as almas rastejantes de shinmas, olhos sinistros e vozes baixas, sussurrando desgraças à jovem Guardiã.**

**O choque da descoberta sobre Larva ainda atormentava sua mente. Era fato que se passaram algumas semanas humanas desde os acontecimentos, ainda que sempre que se lembrava, vinha confortar Chisato no seu mundo infantil. **

**A presença 'masculina' fê-la despertar de seus devaneios e os ombros ficaram tensos quase instintivamente. Apertou as mãos na barra do quimono claro e forçou a vista para além do horizonte, em uma tentativa de ignorá-lo. Larva, no entanto, não se deixou intimidar pelo humor indócil de sua Mestra. Os anos ensinaram-no a ser paciente para interpretar seus silêncios ou deixar poucas palavras cheias de semântica atingirem seus ouvidos em clara crítica.**

"**Até quando vai se esconder?" A voz profunda estremeceu de leve o corpo feminino. Ponderou sobre o que responder e optou por não dizer nada. Fechou os olhos e sentiu a irritação crescer em seu sangue, ainda que não fosse dela própria... Esse elo às vezes a deixava perturbada. **

"**Não tenho tempo para seus mimos." A voz fria atingiu-a como um punhal. "Se quer respostas, deve perguntar."**

"**Acredito que temos todos os problemas do mundo..." Ela sibilou, irônica. "Menos tempo." Sorriu amarga. A eternidade era _todo o tempo_ do mundo e mais um pouco. **

(N/A: Devidamente Copyright à Kikis®, Sob a sombra do mais silencioso carvalho)

"**Miyu..." O leve tom urgente fez seu coração apertar e então se virou para encará-lo. Entre o rosto masculino e os olhos escarlates e os cabelos verde-água em desalinho, podia ver uma profunda preocupação. **

"**Você deveria ter me dito, Larva." Lutou contra sua própria tristeza e estranhou a calma que a sua voz transmitiu. Mas, ele sabia – e ela também – que ele sentiu sua aflição. "Deveria ter me alertado desde o primeiro instante..."**

"**Não passava de uma criança." Franziu o cenho, procurando as palavras certas. "Como poderia entender..."**

"**Como poderia?" Interrompeu sua fala. "Oras, da mesma forma que se explica a uma criança porque o tempo corre!" Apertou os punhos em total desolação. "Como ousou usar dos meus sentimentos sendo que o mais próximo de um amigo na verdade é o pior dos meus inimigos?"**

"**Fez amizade com alguém que desde o primeiro momento queria te matar."**

"**Não é como se suas intenções fossem diferentes." Os orbes rubros arregalaram-se diante da resposta imediata e logo Miyu se arrependeu de suas palavras. "Pelo menos no instante em que tomou meu sangue..."**

"**Eu tenho um dever."**

"**E eu tenho um destino." Abaixou os olhos, fitou os próprios pés. "Um destino que está em suas mãos. Poderá controlá-lo como bem desejar."**

"**Só terá que enfrentá-lo quando você mesma se conscientizar disso."**

"**Como se tudo fosse tão simples..." Uma lágrima. "Como se eu quisesse estar aqui, drenando sangue de humanos bonitos, esperando uma decisão dos Guardiões para liberar a minha carga, acabando com meus sentimentos pouco a pouco..." Ela olhou-o e enxugou a única marca de sua tristeza. **

"_Miyu... Você quer um quimono branco ou vermelho?"_

"**Escolhi o quimono vermelho Larva." Continuou, depois de abanar a cabeça para afastar a lembrança das palavras de sua mãe. "Optei por lutar para que os Shinmas saiam desse mundo e voltem ao lugar onde pertencem. Mas eu sou um Shinma. E também estou morta." Fitou o pulso alvo. Não viu as veias azuladas. Apenas a pele branca e fina. **

"**Gostaria de ter trilhado pelo outro caminho?"**

"**Não sei." Suspirou e voltou a sentar-se na pedra. Dessa vez, sem fugir do seu olhar intrigante. **

"**Você sempre tem uma alternativa." Ele começou, relutante. "Se ela é boa ou se ela é ruim, certa ou errada, prudente ou irresponsável, é outra questão." Aproximou-se lentamente da garota e posicionou-se atrás dela, pousando as grandes mãos nos seus ombros delicados. "Para enfrentar um problema, precisa fazer uma escolha... E lidará com o peso dela até que outra seja posta para você."**

"**E como posso fazer isso?"**

"**Trilhando seu caminho." Ela arregalou os olhos com o peso das palavras. **

"**Mas como posso fazer isso se nem sequer estou viva? É uma contradição."**

"**Sempre temos uma saída. O detalhe é enxergá-la como real." Larva observou a expressão quase fascinada e suspirou. "Miyu..."**

**Ela virou os olhos para seu servo, mas enxergava através dele. Podia ver sua mãe, em um sorriso genuíno... Segurava duas peças de seda. Bonitas. De cores diferentes.**

"**Você precisa de uma vestimenta nova..." A voz masculina lentamente se dissipava como uma fumaça de incenso no ar... "Qual quimono você quer... o vermelho ou o branco?"**

**E então, ela sorriu. Cada vez mais seu pensamento parecia distante, anuviado, nefelibata... Era uma sensação de tranqüilidade tão pura que chegava a ser perturbadora.**

"**Vermelho... ou Branco?"**

**A fala de Larva parecia longe, a medida que o sorriso de sua mãe se aproximava do seu próprio. Uma troca de sorrisos, uma alternativa.**

**O corpo flutuava em direção ao vento, ao nirvana.**

**Uma sensação de paz completa...**

**Então, não ouvia nada, não sentia nada. O vácuo envolveu-a em uma carícia. **

**Mas assim que abriu os olhos, observou as feições pálidas de seu fiel servo e os orbes escarlates focaram nos seus, deixando-a ligeiramente entorpecida.**

**Virou o rosto ligeiramente para vislumbrar sua mãe, agora com as mãos vazias, mas com o mesmo sorriso tranqüilo, as feições delicadas e relaxantes enviando sinais de paz. Muita serenidade.**

**Voltou a mirar Larva, que lhe ofereceu a mesma expressão, mas havia algo mais que não conseguia nomear. Naquele momento não importava nem mesmo ela própria. Poderia ficar daquele jeito para sempre...**

**E nos braços dele, a distância entre ela e sua mãe diminuía, a cada passo que avançava, poucos, muito poucos metros...**

**Num gesto de agradecimento, Miyu ergueu o braço alvo e tocou a face de seu _amigo_. Passou os dedos pelas feições quase delicadas, desde os cabelos esverdeados até a mandíbula.**

**No processo, a manga do quimono desceu até a linha do cotovelo.**

**A seda era... Branca.**

**Fim!!!!**

O final eu deixo para a imaginação de vocês. Que coisa, o Word tinha desalvado o final e tive de escrevê-lo novamente... 23:30, meu presentinho com pouca edição e muito carinho. Espero que gostem!

A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de decidir se essa fic é digna ou não de uma review.

Beijos

Lally


End file.
